edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
StevAN Universe
StevAN Universe is Steven Universe and An, Ann n Anny/Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool combined, created by VampireMeerkat. Its creation was inspired by the work of VampireMeerkat fans who combined her An, Ann n Anny cast with other shows; in this case LadyCHAOS97, who first published her ideas in July of 2015. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story The Ans are Homeworld gems who are tired of their below average existence and position. When they hear about a growing rebellion army on Earth and its leader having killed Pink Diamond, they decide to steal a space ship and move to Earth to live a free life. They end up in Peach City, where Anhy makes her intentions clear of wanting to become Earth's divine ruler. She thinks to accomplish this by pretending to be a Crystal Gem who fought in the war and convinces her friends to play along if they want the humans to accept them. But their theft of the space ship didn't go unnoticed and they're followed by a small group of gems, who then also become intrigued by the idea of staying on Earth. Characters Anorthite Anorthite is the genderbent Ed. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her kind is the mostly unseen janitor of Homeworld and does chores no one else wants to do. Even within these low-ranking gems, An is a low quality member, as the "gem" on her forehead isn't a clean cut, but the raw stone with smaller pieces sprinkled around her body. It's not clear if An qualifies as "defective" because of this, since she's a fully functional and otherwise normal-looking anorthite. It's also stated that anorthites' extremely low position within the colony could be the reason nobody cares and she's allowed to roam free. Unlike her friends and other gems, her gem powers are a mystery. She has the muscle to punch and carry anything, making the use of weapons unnecessary. When on Earth, she comes across a human being carrying the same gemstone as her, Sam, and immediately accepts him as her "sister". Having that said, An addresses every living thing with female pronouns, no matter their gender. Her main colours are brown, green and orange. She wears a low-cut top, legging pants, boots, glasses and long jacket. On her face, chest and shoulders is dirt/rubble to be found. This always spawns back when she reassembles herself. Her body in general is slightly saggy and soft like bags filled with fine sand. ---- Andorite Andorite is the genderbent Edd. Her nickname is "Addadee" (add a D), even though her name is distinguishable enough from An's. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. She belongs to a group of intelligent and quick-thinking gems who's kind is tasked to develop weapons and machinery other gems use to compensate for their lack of powers. Having that said, the weapon she summons from her gem is a piece of machinery she made herself; a robotic spear with an interchangeable head. Andorite is a peace-loving gem and the fact she had to make equipment for soldiers was the only downside to her job, which made leaving Homeworld not a problem for her. She enjoyed doing what she did, but not the reason. On Earth, she keeps herself busy with exploring the planet's plant and animal life, and does this with genuine interest. Building contraptions out of old metal and abandoned machines is also a hobby of hers. Humans are seen as simple animals by her, though this doesn't entail she has no respect for them. Nevertheless, this makes her not understand or entertain the crush the human Larie has on her. Andorite's main colour is blue and her eyes are green. She wears a dress, has long black hair, and a giant piece of andorite crystal sitting on her head, which she manages to cover up with a laughably small headscarf. ---- Anhydrite Anhydrite is the genderbent Eddy, though also the genderbent Eddy's brother. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her kind is made for environmental decoration, party planning, and gem care; making them very focused on beauty and entertainment. Anhy enjoyed her position fine enough, but hated being taken for granted and not being in a leadership role. She dreams of becoming a diamond. Going to Earth and pretending to be a Crystal Gem was her idea, as she believes the latter is needed to earn respect from the humans and become "Earth's Diamond". She managed to convince her friends to apply the star symbol to their appearance and standardly brags about surviving a war she never participated in to whoever stays to listen. Three people Anhy and her friends managed to impress are the Kanker brothers, who proclaimed their love for them soon after. Anhy is an undisclosed fusion of two defective anhydrites. They form a normal and unsuspicious anhydrite, which is why no one's discovered they're two gems, even while fused with her. They get into arguments sometimes, as the original Anhy values friendship and develops a crush on the human Tee, while her sister likes to bully even her friends and thinks humans are inferior. Anhy herself is extremely short and uncertain of herself, and thinks to needs her other half. She tolerates most of the decisions her sister makes for their body, who abuses this fact and likes to push the boundaries by making Anhydrite appear selfish, petty, and fame-hungry. Anhydrite is large with pink as her main colour. She has voluminous hair, blue eyes, wears a short top and legging pants. Her gem comes in the form of crystal earrings. Her wearing two of these is the only direct proof she's a fusion. ---- Nate Nate is the genderbent Nazz. He is 18 years old. He's a normal human boy who befriends the gems and gets a crush on Karibibite, even though she's tricky to interact with. ---- Karibibite Karibibite is the genderbent Kevin. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her kind are vehicle fanatics and commonly put in front of a steering wheel or joystick. This makes them one of the more machine dependant gems, similar to Peridot. After the Ans stole her private space ship, she assembled a team of random gems that wouldn't be missed or deny her request of chasing them down. She gets a crush on the human Nate, but has difficulty understanding human behaviour and can't respond to his flirting the way he wants her to. ---- Richterite Richterite is the genderbent Rolf. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her kind is talented at caring for and growing developing gems, but also possess a large amount of strength and a random set of powers or weapons. She's one of the warriors Karibibite brought along to Earth. Richterite has a basic intellect and is difficult to teach new ideas to. She only knows that for which she was made for, yet shows curiosity for the customs of other gems and the human race. She's tall and her main colour is blue. She has long hair and wears a suit that resembles overalls. Her gem is located on the right side of her chest. ---- Jelly Opal Jelly Opal is the genderbent Jimmy. She has the appearance of a preteen. She's a corrupted gem who managed to control herself. She's able to transform into a beast whenever needed or does so involuntarily when she loses her temper. Still, she knows it's not something to show off to other gems and keeps it a secret. She befriends and develops a crush on the half-gem Sam, and becomes jealous whenever someone receives his full attention instead of her. There are many things she can't tell or teach him as a gem, since fusing with a corrupted gem will corrupt the other as well, which urged her friend to look up Andorite for all of his questions. Jelly feels threatened by her, but tries to keep her sweet act going. She's small and her main colours are blue and bright yellow. She has long hair, wears a blue sparkly top and a wide white skirt. Her gem is one of her pupils. ---- Sam Sam is the genderbent Sarah and a gem-human hybrid, similar to Steven. He is 12 years old. His mother was an anorthite who long ago joined the Rose Quartz rebellion. As one of the few survivors, she decided to no longer get involved with gems and quietly left to start a life with a human boy. Their relationship lasted for many years, but after he became visibly older, she wanted to complete their Earthly relationship and have a child before the chance was no longer there. The birth of Sam meant her death, which neither or she or his father knew would happen. Sam grew up knowing nothing about the gem race, since his mother had shared little with his old father. In order to blend in with his surroundings, he'd brush his hair over the gemstone on his forehead, but didn't feel comfortable enough to hang out with other children. Sam had a lonely childhood. Not until the Ans reached Earth and Anorthite recognized the gem he carried did he get to learn more about himself and comfortably let people into his life. He reluctantly accepts An as his "sister", while Andorite has the role of his gem teacher and crush, and Jelly Opal is his best friend, if only because they appear the same age and he can relate to her. ---- Jet Jet is the genderbent Jonny. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her position within the gem community is unknown. She was taken along with Karibibite to capture the Ans, which she accepted, implying she knows how to fight. Her main colours are black and grey, though she has a normal, brown plank of wood as her right hand, which is considered to be her weapon. When people get hit by it, they enter a moment of insanity/schizophrenia, disorienting them. ---- Tee Kanker Tee is the genderbent Lee Kanker. He is 19 years old. Tee gets an immediate crush on Anhydrite upon seeing her for the first time. Anhy believes no human is worth her time, with exception of Nate, though grows to like Tee's attention. Like in the An, Ann n Anny series, he shows up to console and dance with her at her first "human dance party". Anhy wishes to have a future with him, but as a fusion, her other half is causing trouble and won't allow her to be nice to him. ---- Larie Kanker Larie is the genderbent Marie Kanker. He is 18 years old. Larie gets an immediate crush on Andorite upon seeing her for the first time. He has trouble swooning her, as she's fact-driven and believes humans and gems are not the same species, thus cannot harbour feelings of adoration for each other. When he discovers she has fused with Sam before and later understands it's a way of forming a trusting bond, he keeps trying to do the same with her, despite being told it's impossible. ---- Jay Kanker Jay is the genderbent May Kanker. He is 17 years old. Jay gets an immediate crush on Anorthite upon seeing her for the first time. His crushing hugs worry An, since she's a flawed gem that consists out of multiple pieces spread around her body, even though she's the sturdiest out of everyone. Jay's actions make her nervous and his aggressive, clumsy portrayal of affection is difficult to comprehend. She believes the Kanker brothers are out to shatter her and her friends. Fusion characters Andalusite Andalusite is the fusion of Anorthite (An) and Andorite (Ann). She possesses Andorite's intelligence and An's excitement, making the fusion extremely curious, agile and quick-thinking. Her main colours are green and brown. Out of the four An fusions, she's the smallest. Andorite's multifunctional spear has transformed itself into a stick, with which Andalusite can draw anything in soft surfaces and have it become a reality. These creations take on the look of the surface used and disappear when the fusion ends. ---- Andalusite 2.0 Andalusite 2.0 is the fusion of Sam and Andorite (Ann). After learning about fusion and seeing the Ans do it, Sam asked Andorite to teach him how it works "for educational purposes". Andalusite is smart and charming, though has a snarky sense of humor that can come across patronizing. The fusion looks and sounds entirely male. His main colour is a brownish orange. His weapon is a long stick engulfed with fire, able to switch between red and blue flames. One harms, the other heals. ---- Andesine Andesine is the fusion of Anorthite (An) and Anhydrite (Anny). She is extremely loud and bad at planning ahead, though her tremendous strength and defense make planning ahead rarely needed. Her main colours are pink and orange. Andesine is nearly unbreakable and the biggest out of the 2-member An fusions. She can control and melt sand; from creating great sandstorms to spawning thick glass barriers and small bullets. ---- Andara Andara is the fusion of Andorite (Ann) and Anhydrite (Anny). She's clever and always keeps her cool, but radiates an air of self-importance. She is especially judgemental of humans and weaker gems, and prefers to do everything by herself. While this is the case, she keeps others out of harm's way by insisting it's her job as a hero or their caretaker. Her main colours are blue and purple. Her weapon is a scepter holding a ball of light. This ball can change itself into any element and fire an attack based on it. ---- Angelite Angelite is the fusion of all three Ans. She appears to have their best traits and forms a perfect unity, despite the girls themselves being flawed and very different from each other when separated. Angelite is patient, wise, and loves all living creatures. Her majestic appearance makes her rather intimidating and she's surprisingly flirty towards the Kanker brothers. Her main colours are blue, white and brown. Angelite can mold and combine any landscape and object to her will using her hands, as long they fit within the rules of nature. This entails she could create mountains, seas, assemble cars, houses, or bring fossils back to life. She can also shoot "whips of white light" from her fingers, which is a faster and more direct way of fighting. ---- Samie Samie (pronounced: "sah-mie") is the fusion of Sam and Larie. When Sam and Larie were unable to get an answer out of Andorite on who she fancied more -not willing to believe she had no crush on either- they painstakingly decided to bury the hatchet and fuse in order to remove the pressure of choice. As Larie is closer to Andorite's physical age and Sam a half-gem who will outlive any human, they thought to benefit from each other's pros and form the perfect unity for Andorite to swoon over. In a way, they succeeded, as she was impressed by their ability to fuse, despite being humans and greatly disliking each other. After revealing themselves like this, she wished to study them, and they occasionally fuse for this purpose. This and the fact Sam has again fused with someone, makes Jelly Opal not like Samie, while the other gems have no real opinion of him, since he won't even get involved with anyone but Andorite. Samie is very clearly two people in one body. Sam and Larie are rivals that differ too much and the fusion often fights with himself. It's not hard to point out who is talking at what time. Still, their crush on Andorite is what keeps the fusion intact. Samie is a large and muscular man with orange hair, but blue bangs and body hair. Human girls tend to get instantly smitten by his looks. Trivia * While the Ans walk on the same planet and in the same timeline as the original Steven Universe cast, they never meet any of the the characters from the show; **Only the Diamonds have been a subject of discussion. * Eventually the Ans drop the Crystal Gem act and no longer implement a star symbol into their design. * As the human characters grow older, the gems try to change their appearance to appear aged as well; **Jelly Opal can't shed the little girl-look and struggles to get Sam's attention because of it. *Anhydrite used to have a navel in her design, but this was later removed; as gems shouldn't have them, considering they're not born the same way humans are. * The name "Peach City" is a combination of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Peach Creek and Steven Universe's Beach City. Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers